The Replacements
by AliasCWN
Summary: Troy is out of action and Moffitt takes command.


**The Replacements**

By: AliasCWN

Major George Lynch studied the man standing before him.

"Sargent, it is my understanding that you have been assigned to a joint British-American unit for the past year or so."

"Yes Sir."

"As I understand it, an American sargent leads the unit with you as second in command."

"Yes Sir."

"Are the other two members both American?"

"Yes Sir. Privates Pettigrew and Hitchcock Sir."

"Will they take orders from you while their sargent is hospitalized?"

"Of course Sir, it's never been a problem."

"You've never been in command before today." The major pointed out.

"I beg your pardon Sir. There have been times in the field when Troy was unavailable and I have taken command."

The major waved off the sargents' argument. "This is different. Since their sargent may be out for quite a while, I am putting you and your group under British command. While you are at this base I will assign you a British replacement. Corporal Edwards will be your second in command. The American privates will take orders from us until further notice."

"Yes Sir."

"Will there be a problem Sargent?"

"No Sir." The repeated emphasis on the chain of command puzzled Moffitt. He knew Hitch and Tully would follow his orders, British or not.

"Here are your orders Sargent. You leave within the hour. Have your men pick up the supplies you'll need."

"Yes Sir." Moffitt unfolded the orders and read through them quickly, noting the supplies and ordinance list.

"Any problems?"

"No Sir."

"Very well. You're dismissed Sargent. Corporal Edwards is waiting for you outside."

Corporal Edwards turned out to be a cocky soldier in his mid- thirties. He introduced himself as soon as Moffitt walked out the door.

"Glad to meet you Corporal. Welcome aboard."

"Glad for the chance Sargent. Between us we'll whip those Yanks into shape." He smiled confidently.

Moffitt stopped abruptly and faced the corporal.

"What do you mean by that?" The corporal missed the coolness in Moffitts' voice.

"I heard how those Yanks have been giving all the orders. Now that we're in charge, with me to back you up, those Yanks will toe the line."

"Those Yanks," Moffitt stated coldly, "are a couple of the best commandos I've ever seen. They have quite a bit of experience at it. They were a very good team before I joined them."

"Hey." Corporal Edwards threw up his hands to halt the sargents' tirade. "I'm just saying, they won't give you any guff about taking your orders while I'm there for support." He grinned to show the angry sargent that he meant no offense.

"For your information Corporal, they have never 'given me any guff' as you so quaintly put it. They have taken my orders the same way they follow Sargent Troy, our ' Yank' leader. Those 'Yanks' are good soldiers."

"Okay. Okay. Then we won't have any problems. As soon as they accept me as second in command we can get on with the business of fighting this war."

Moffitt began walking again but he had a feeling that this replacement wasn't going to fit smoothly into his unit.

Arriving at the motor pool, Moffitt stopped one of the mechanics to check on some jeep repairs. The corporal continued toward the jeeps parked off to one side. Seeing the two American privates sleeping beside their vehicles, he decided to roust them.

Walking up to Tully, he nudged him roughly in the ribs with the toe of his boot. Before he realized what was happening, he found his feet wiped out from under him. He hit the ground hard only to feel the cold edge of a knife underneath his chin. He turned his head to look into a pair of hard, flat eyes.

"Tully."

The private who held him down released the handful of shirt gripped in his hand and took a step back. The knife slid smoothly into its' sheath without the private breaking eye contact.

"Hey Doc. You know this guy?"

"Actually Tully, he's our new replacement. Meet Corporal William Edwards, my new second in command."

"Private Tully Pettigrew." The private said, offering his hand,

Edwards chose to ignore the offered hand. Glancing at the second private, Edwards watched as the knife he held disappeared somewhere on his person. That private also offered his hand but it too was ignored.

"You will be on report Private. There is no excuse for that sort of behavior."

The red-headed Yank shrugged at the threat and turned toward the sargent.

"What's going on Doc?" The blond private ask.

"Private Mark Hitchcock." Moffitt indicated the blond. The corporal didn't respond and the private did not offer his hand again. "Major Lynch has decided that since Troy will be out of action for a while, we needed a temporary replacement. We have a new assignment. We leave within the hour."

"I'm taking over as second in command. Sargent Moffitt is your new leader." Corporal Edwards informed them with a touch of arrogance.

Tully ignored him to speak to Moffitt. "Does Troy know?"

"That doesn't matter. You're a British unit now." The corporal declared loudly.

Tully kept his eyes on Moffitt, waiting for an answer.

"Not yet Tully. I just found out myself." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out their orders. "You and Hitch resupply the jeeps and make sure everything is ready to go. I'm going to see Troy. Meet me at the medical building. If you hurry you'll have time to see him before we leave."

Tully nodded and Hitch said "Right Sarge." Without a glance at the corporal, the two privates jumped into their jeeps and drove away.

"I have to report that private before we leave Sargent." The corporal stated angrily. "That man had a knife to my throat."

"You woke them from a sound sleep. There is a right way to do that and a wrong way. That was the wrong way. I would have expected you to understand that."

"How was I supposed to know? This is totally unacceptable behavior. As a fellow Brit I would have expected you to be on my side."

Moffitt faced the corporal, barely containing his anger. He agreed the behavior was unacceptable, but he wasn't thinking of the same behavior.

"There are no sides here Corporal. We are all on the same team. You woke them up, they reacted. Out there," Moffitt waved his hand toward the desert, "it's us against the entire Afrika Korps. Slow reactions get you killed. You have a lot to learn. Just how much commando experience do you have Corporal?"

Edwards glared at him for a moment before he replied. "None. I have combat experience. What more do I need? I'm a corporal, they're privates, they should respect me."

"Out here you earn respect, it doesn't come with the rank. And since you don't have any actual experience at what we do, maybe you should try to get along with those two. They may be the only thing standing between you and disaster. The only thing that keeps you alive out there." Taking a deep breath to get his emotions under control, he marveled at how out of control he felt. "We're going to meet at the medical tent. If you have anything you need to do before we leave, you have about half an hour. Don't be late." With that Moffitt spun on his heel and walked away, leaving the angry corporal to stare at his departing back.

"Things did not start out well Sam. I don't think Tully and Hitch like our new man."

Sam Troy, propped up in bed, listened to Moffitt tell him about his morning.

"They're going to meet me here. They'll want to see you before we leave."

"Have Hitch man the gun while Tully drives." Troy suggested. "Your corporal can drive, can't he?"

Moffitt snorted in disgust. "I have no idea Sam. I know next to nothing about the man. I do know he's cocky. He has no commando experience. He thinks combat experience makes him qualified to give orders to Hitch and Tully."

Troy shook his head in disbelief. "Remember when you first joined us?"

Moffitt nodded.

"I told you that knowing my men kept us alive. I meant that. Not knowing them can get someone killed. Tully and Hitch are good soldiers. They know what to do. Rely on them. They'll follow you."

"I know Sam. And I appreciate their trust. But will they follow orders from Corporal Edwards?"

Troy shrugged. "They will if you tell them to. They do trust you. Just do me a favor Jack, don't let him get them killed."

The weight of the responsibility settled firmly on Moffitts' shoulders.

"I'll try my best Sam."

"That's all I ask." Troy answered, troubled by the situation. "Maybe you need to have a talk with the corporal too."

"I don't think he listens Sam."

Troy was about to say more when Hitch and Tully walked into the room. Moffitt nodded a greeting.

"Everything ready?"

Both privates nodded.

"I'll be outside. You have a few minutes." Moffitt left the building feeling slightly better for having talked to Troy. Determined to set some ground rules, he went in search of their new replacement.

When he returned with a sulking corporal, he found Hitch and Tully both seated in one jeep. They seemed subdued but not hostile. Moffitt hoped it stayed that way. Climbing into the seat next to Edwards, Moffitt gave the order to move out.

The assignment was to stop a German convoy that a scout plane had reported moving across the desert. Moffitt plotted the route and they soon found themselves lying on top of a ridge watching the convoy approach.

Moffitt lowered his binoculars and nodded to the others. The two privates raced for their jeep, ready for action. Moffitt turned to the corporal, who hadn't moved. "Are you sure you understand what you need to do?"

The corporal nodded curtly. The sargent had explained their usual way of working in great detail. Putting it into action seemed simple enough. Edwards didn't understand what all the fuss was about, just drive while the sargent manned the gun.

"Remember to let the halftracks pass before we show ourselves. Hit the middle of the convoy. Avoid the halftracks at the end. Get out when you see the halftracks in front complete their turns."

"I got it Sargent. I'll drive, you shoot." The corporal snapped.

"Follow Tullys' lead."

"I got it."

Moffitt slid down the hill and had the dust cover off the 50 by the time the corporal climbed into the drivers' seat. He cleared his weapon and gave Tully the signal to lead.

Tully and Hitch raked one side of the convoy from back to front. The heavy slugs ripped holes in fuel tanks, setting trucks on fire. The pair made a second pass before the halftracks completed their turn. As soon as the bigger guns joined the fight, Tully spun his jeep around to break off the attack, searching for the second jeep as he went.

Jack Moffitt held on to the handles of the 50 as the jeep jumped the top of the ridge. He felt the wheels slide sideways as it landed on an angle. A sharp turn had him leaning hard to the side to keep from being thrown out. Edwards managed to right it and head for the convoy. But instead of running alongside, he cut between the trucks. Moffitt felt a bullet tug at his sleeve as the halftrack at the end of the line opened fire.

"Get us out of here." He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Corporal Edwards heard and attempted to take the jeep up a vertical slope ahead of them. Realizing the shifting sand would make it impossible, he cut he wheel hard to try to turn downhill.

Tully glanced over just in time to see the jeep flip and roll. Pointing to get Hitchs' attention, he headed for the stranded men.

Moffitt heard Hitchs' 50 as he jumped from the tipping vehicle. Rolling clear, he looked wildly around for Corporal Edwards. He spotted him trying to crawl behind the overturned jeep. Moffitt picked up a machine gun that had fallen clear of its' holster and ran toward Edwards, firing as he ran. Grabbing the corporal by the arm, he pulled him to shelter.

As Tully pulled up next to them, Moffitt helped Edwards into the passenger seat. Sprawling across the hood, he held on tight as Hitchs' 50 gave them cover while Tully got them out of there before the dust of their arrival had settled.

"How's he doing Doc?"

Tully Pettigrew stood in the back of his jeep keeping watch.

"His leg is broken. I'm going to have to set it before we can move him. Luckily it's a simple fracture."

"Here Doc." Mark Hitchcock handed Moffitt the medical kit from the jeep. He gave Edwards a sympathetic look as he turned away. "I'll find something to use as a splint."

"Thank you Hitch." Moffitt cut a slit up the side of the corporals' pant leg to ease the pressure on the swollen limb. "This is going to hurt I'm afraid."

Hitch gave Edwards a reassuring smile. "He always says that."

"That's because it always hurts." The sargent said in his own defense.

"True. But you don't have to build on the anticipation." The blond grumbled, only half joking.

Jack Moffitt looked at the young soldier in surprise. "I never considered that. From now on, I won't say anything until just before it hurts." He finished sarcastically.

Hitch smiled at his sargent. "Thanks Doc."

Corporal Edwards watched the exchange as he ground his teeth against the pain. He hadn't expected them to go out of their way to be kind to him after the way he's treated them. Watching them complete their tasks without discussion, he finally realized what Moffitt had been trying to tell him. They were a team, they worked well together, and despite his earlier opinion, he couldn't help but notice the respect the younger men showed the British sargent.

After Moffitt finished splinting his leg with Hitchcocks' help, the sargent gave him morphine for the trip back to the base. They gently settled him into the passenger seat and climbed on board.

"Let's go see if the other jeep is salvageable, shall we?" Moffitt looked to Tully and Hitch to see if they had any objections.

Tully took the wheel and drove them carefully to the scene of the battle. With the three able-bodied men pushing, they managed to set it back on its' wheels. Tully went over it for damage while Hitch stood guard. He soon had it ready to go and they departed the area as quickly as possible. Arriving at the base later that evening, they dropped the corporal at the medical building before reporting to Major Lynch.

The next morning found Sargent Moffitt again in front of the major.

"I have your new orders Sargent. I also have your new replacement. Corporal Harris will meet you at the motor pool."

"Yes Sir."

"Sargent."

"Yes Sir."

"Let the Americans drive. Corporal Harris can handle a gun."

"Yes Sir."

Sargent Moffitt took his orders and walked to the motor pool to find Corporal Harris and the two privates. He was pleasantly surprised to find the three engaged in conversation when he arrived. They seemed to be getting along just fine. With a sigh of relief, he approached the group.

"Hey Doc." Tully called when he spotted the sargent. "Corporal Harris here says he's our new replacement."

"That's right Tully. We also have a new assignment." He handed the orders to Tully with a smile. "Get the supplies and meet me at the medical building. I'm going to see Troy."

"Will do Doc. We just came from there. He's getting restless already." Tully warned. He smiled at Moffitt before grabbing Hitch to go get the supplies. "Want to come along corporal?"

"Sure. I don't have anything else to do."

Moffitt relaxed as he watched them drive away. This replacement was getting off to a much better start. Grinning, he went to see Troy.

The German compound was dark when they arrived. Moffitt had taken the time to show everyone a map of the target and made sure everyone memorized it. He had gone over the plans repeatedly until he 'd caught Hitch rolling his eyes as they went over it yet again. Corporal Harris had assured him that he understood exactly what needed to be done. Now it was time to put the plan in motion.

Working in pairs, they carried sacks of timed explosives to plant on the armor parked at the edge of the compound, Tully and Hitch were working together, leaving the corporal with Moffitt.

Each team had an assigned sector and were responsible for timing the movement of the guards in their area.

Moffitt watched the guard walk past their hiding place right on schedule. As soon as the sentry made the turn at the end of the line, the sargent motioned the corporal forward. They crawled under the first of the halftracks and set the charges. Slowly, one by one, they placed explosives on each vehicle and tank in their assigned section. Moffitt checked his watch before they started back to the jeeps.

"I don't see the others." Corporal Harris whispered to Moffitt.

"I hope not. You're not supposed to see them." Moffitt whispered back. "Quiet now." Leading the way, Moffitt took them back to their starting point. While Moffitt paused to locate the guard, Harris took no such precautions. He jumped to his feet and darted for the next concealment. Moffitt spotted the guard just as the German spotted the corporal. Luckily for Harris, Moffitts' reflexes were the faster of the two. His bullet hit the sentry just as the German fired. The guards' bullet hit the dirt next to the corporals' feet.

"Go!" Moffitt yelled, leaping to his own feet. The two men raced for the cover of the darkness beyond the searchlights that suddenly flooded the area. They almost made it. Just short of the shadows, the corporal gave a grunt and stumbled. Moffitt turned to give him cover fire as he recovered his balance and continued running.

The Germans were coming into the light in pursuit when two machine guns began firing from the darkness. The Germans ducked for cover as Moffitt grabbed the wounded corporal by the arm and half dragged him out of the light.

Hitch and Tully held the Germans long enough for Moffitt and the corporal to reach the jeeps. The sargent started the engine and waited until he saw the privates were in their jeep before he led the way into the desert. He didn't expect pursuit because they could hear the first explosions as they made their escape.

"How is he Doc?"

Moffitt looked up at Mark Hitchcock who stood on the hood of his jeep keeping watch. He bit back the retort that came to mind. After all, it wasn't the privates' fault that they found themselves in this situation yet again.

"He needs a real doctor."

"You do okay for us Doc. We believe in you."

Moffitt shook his head at the vote of confidence, no matter how misplaced. "I have the bleeding stopped but he's in shock."

"Can we get him back to the base?" Tully ask. He was standing by the jeep in case Moffitt needed help.

"I think so." Moffitt wiped the blood from his hands and examined his handiwork. "I gave him some morphine. He'll sleep for a while. We'll leave at first light. Hitch, take first watch. Tully, second. I'll take the last one."

"No," Hitch said, looking at Tully. "It's only a few hours. Tully and I can split it up. You take care of the corporal."

"Don't need three of us. He needs you Doc." Tully agreed.

Jack looked from one to the other. They weren't really refusing an order, they were looking out for the corporal. He smiled his gratitude.

"Wake me at first light. I want to get away from here before Jerry comes looking."

"Right Sarge."

As he rolled his blanket around him and settled next to the corporal Moffitt couldn't help but wonder what the major would think of this latest development.

"What happened this time Sagent?" Major Lynch demanded.

"It's all in my report Sir. The corporal drew the attention of the guard and we had to run for it."

"And where were the Americans?" the officer ask suspiciously.

"Right where they were supposed to be Major. Surely you don't blame them for this?"

"I sent you two replacements and you brought them both back wounded. Are you saying they were at fault?"

"Yes Sir, I am. Moffitt replied firmly. "Edwards was driving the jeep that overturned. Harris caught the guards' attention. They have no experience in this sort of combat. It's nothing like what they have seen in the past." Moffitt faced the Major defiantly. "This isn't about facing the enemy or how good you can shoot. There are only four of us. We can't afford to get caught up in battles with dozens of enemy soldiers. We need to get in and get out. We make snap decisions and execute them just as quickly. When I first joined this unit Sargent Troy didn't really want me. Not because I was British, but because he didn't know me. He said that 'it was knowing his men that kept them alive'. He was right. Major, the four of us don't need to talk about what to do, we know each other so well that we can just about predict what the others are thinking at any given time. We know each others strengths and weaknesses. How we think. I tried to explain this to the corporals but I don't think they got it. It's not their fault, but not just anyone is a good fit for this unit. They made mistakes because they didn't know any better. If you're going to send us someone Major, send us someone who understands that he needs our help and is willing to accept it."

The Major stared at Moffitt without speaking. The sargent could see the anger flare briefly in his eyes. Finally he turned away to look out his window.

"Be in this office at 0700 tomorrow Sargent."

"Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

Tully and Hitch were with Troy when Moffitt arrived. At his arrival they hurriedly said their farewells and prepared to leave the sargents alone.

"Hey Doc."

"Doc."

They both acknowledged him on their way out.

Troy smiled as Moffitt settled into the chair next to the bed.

"Hear you lost another one."

"Not dead. Just wounded." Moffitt felt the need to clarify.

"Yeah I know. Hitch and Tully stopped by to see both of them before they came here, they're going to be okay. Won't be riding with you again though."

Moffitt looked up to see Troy smiling.

Troy laughed at his expression. "They say you're nuts. They can't figure out how any of us survived this long. Both of them want to go back to their regular units."

Moffitt allowed himself a small smile.

"Don't take it so hard Jack. You of all people should know how hard it is to fit into this outfit. They're right. We don't do things like 'normal' people. We were lucky when you found us."

"I was the lucky one." Moffitt argued.

"Alright, we were all lucky." Troy conceded. "It's hard to come into a close outfit like ours and try to keep up. Those guys are lucky to be alive. We've lost our share of replacements."

"I know." Moffitt answered quietly. "But I'm not sure the Major is ready to give up yet."

"Has he sent you someone else?"

"Not yet. But I have to be in his office at 0700 tomorrow. I think he believes that we are somehow sabotaging the new guys. He didn't come right out and say it but the implication was there."

"All he has to do is talk to the two you brought back."

"Well, this is not your problem. I'll deal with it." Moffitt changed the subject. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm bored." Troy complained. The two sargents shared a laugh before the conversation turned to other things. When Troy started yawning, Moffitt stood up to go.

"I have to go Sam. You take care. I'll see you later."

"Bring Hitch and Tully after dark and break me out of here." Troy smiled tiredly.

"And have the nurses hunting us down? Not a chance. You're on your own old man."

0700

Sgt. Jack Moffitt again faced the Major.

The Major paced back and forth across his office.

Moffitt remained silent, not wanting to be the first to speak. Finally the officer stopped and faced him.

"Sargent, I admit I wanted to get your unit under British control. I've heard a lot of good things about you. I just didn't understand how you made it work. I'm afraid I still don't entirely. But after spending considerable time speaking with Corporals Edwards and Harris, I feel I have a better grasp of the dynamics. Despite their injuries, they were both rather impressed with your unit and the way it operates. They admit it's rather unusual but apparently it works for you. So….. rather than assign another replacement, I have ask for volunteers. I'm afraid that word has gotten out that it's a bit unlucky to work with you. But despite that, we do have a few brave souls willing to give it a try. I am going to allow you to speak with them and select the ones you would like to try. Just let me know. They are waiting for you by the motor pool. Here is your assignment."

Moffitt hadn't known what to expect, but this wasn't even close to the scenarios he had imagined. Realizing he was being dismissed, he saluted and accepted the orders.

"Thank you Sir."

"Good luck Sargent." The Major called as Moffitt left the room.

Hitch and Tully sat on the hoods of their jeeps in front of the motor pool. They warily kept an eye on a group of British soldiers who were staring at them.

"Now what?" Hitch grumbled

Tully chewed on his matchstick and met the stare of one of the soldiers. "Not sure, but I bet it isn't good." Looking past the group, Tully spotted a familiar figure. "Here comes Doc, maybe he knows."

Sliding off their hoods, they stood to meet their sargent.

Moffitt eyed the group critically.

"What are they doing here Doc?" Hitch ask as soon as the sargent stopped in front of them.

"They are our replacements." Moffitt answered.

"All of them?" Tully blurted out. "How are we going to take all of them in just two jeeps?"

Moffitt looked around at Tullys' indignant outcry. The look on the lean face was priceless. Suddenly he couldn't hold back a laugh. Tully glared at him in response.

"Tully's right Doc. What are we going to do with all of those guys?" Hitch looked concerned.

"Maybe they plan to replace us too." Tully suggested. Hitchs' eyes got wide as he looked at Moffitt.

"No. No Hitch. Tully. We aren't replacing you. The Major has just decided to let us pick our own replacement out of a group of volunteers. These are the volunteers."

Hitch and Tully looked the group over with new interest.

"Would you like to help pick one?" Moffitt ask.

The two exchanged looks before they both shook their heads.

"We trust you Doc. Just get us a good one."

Both privates climbed back onto their hoods to watch.

"Oh no you don't." Moffitt laughed. Their trust was reassuring. "I'm not doing all the work. If you aren't going to help here then you can go resupply the jeeps." He handed them the new orders with the supply list and watched them drive away.

"Are you ready Sam?"

Jack Moffitt stood in the hospital waiting for Sam Troy to be discharged.

"Just get me out of here." Troy grumbled.

Moffitt laughed.

"The doctor said you have to take it easy for a bit. We got orders to report to Colonel Wilson in two days. We can make it a slow trip home."

"Hey Jack." Troy was suddenly serious.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for keeping them safe."

Moffitt nodded.

"Where are they anyway?" Troy had been expecting them to be waiting underfoot.

"Saying so long to the lads. We had to try a few of them before we found a good fit. In the process, Hitch and Tully made friends of all of them. It's a good thing you didn't wait any longer to rejoin us. They may have gotten used to the new man."

Troy snorted in annoyance. He knew things had finally worked out for Moffitt and he was happy for him. But this was his team and he expected them to miss him even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Sarge!"

"Sarge!"

Troy reached for the jeep to steady himself as the two privates came running up.

"It's about time Sarge." Hitch greeted him happily.

"Thought you preferred those nurses to us." Tully added with a grin.

"I did." Troy responded with a straight face. "But the docs got jealous and kicked me out."

Moffitt watched the reunion with a smile on his face. It sure was nice to have everything back to normal, whatever that may be.


End file.
